<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega Steven by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257297">Omega Steven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 percent consensual, Alpha Connie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, First Time, Height Differences, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steven, Omegaverse, Size Kink, both are adults</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse Steven with Omega Steven and Alpha Connie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omega Steven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven stares into his reflection and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People say second puberty is magical, but they didn’t get the short stick of human evolution. Steven envies the rest of gemkind. Of all the things he inherited from his human side, it has to be this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brows draw together as he runs a hand down his cheek. The once slightly rough patches of skin that grew facial hair have smoothed out, back to the baby softness he used to have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picks up a brush, trying to detangle any stray locks. His hair, which is already curly, has become an even bigger mess with on the onset of his 18th, his sideburns turning into untamable ringlets that bring up feelings of his mother, a subject he is only just beginning to resolve within himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t fair. As much as he likes to say he’s fine with being an Omega, that it’s all hunky dorey and doesn’t change who he is inside, it still isn’t fun to lose some of the things you like about yourself. He wishes he could have been a Beta. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He patted his cheeks. No use in getting upset. He has a good life, amazing friends and a fantastic girlfriend. Today is a day of fun. No mopping allowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, he zips up his jacket, trying not to think about how tight it now is, especially around the chest. Everything is fine. He is fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right? Right. Of course it is. He’s Steven Universe. He’s defeated countless foes and brought peace to the galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell chimes. He jumps, giddiness developing in his stomach. He hurries down the staircase, eyes widening as he drinks in the visitor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Talking through the phone didn’t compare to the real deal, that is for sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>College has been good for Connie. Really good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whereas before she was around Steven’s height now she towers over him, six foot and growing with a runner’s build. Stars, alpha hormones really are something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes brighten at his arrival, arms outstretched as she pulls him into a tight hug. “Hey, Biscuit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven nearly melts then and there. He burrows his nose into her chest, taking in the deep earthy scents that remind him of home. “Hey, Jam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers curl around his face, cupping his cheeks that burned beneath her touch. Suddenly, she presses her nose to the space where his neck meets his head. He squirms, not used to the ticklish sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell different,” she comments, voice raspier than normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do? Is it bad?” Stars, he knew he should have showered before she came. Not like he hasn’t changed his shirt three times before her arrival. He did feel a bit sweaty. Is that the source of his strange scent? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes in another inhale. “No, no. It’s good. It’s really nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tucks in his chin, hoping she doesn’t see the pink flush spreading across his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too late. She does. Her short giggle and soft kiss to his forehead confirms it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan, my man?” She asks as she opens the door for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he should have planned something better, but her sudden arrival (college exams finishing early) meant he had no time to do something romantic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he is famished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Donuts?” He suggests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nods enthusiastically. She takes his hand, keeping a firm grip on it as they descend down the stairs to the beach below. Despite their differences in sizes now, he is comforted by the fact his hands are still slightly bigger. It is a constant, something unchanged between them after everything they have gone through these past few years, both physically and emotionally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven tries not to stare as they make their trek to the store. How could he not? Connie’s long legs seemed to dance across the sand, her gait powerful and confident in a way that makes his stomach flip-flop. The sensation inside doesn’t stop either. It’s like his stomach is full of butterflies, their movement sending unusual signals to the rest of his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why is he so nervous? No, it isn’t nerves, he realizes, it’s something else. But what else could it be?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven isn’t the only one watching her. More than a few people give his girlfriend a second look as they travel along the beach walkway. He can’t blame them. She’s gorgeous. Like a professional tennis player but better. Much better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He mentions this to Connie in passing who laughs at the notion. “Are you sure they aren’t looking at you too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven snorts. Him? “Funny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezes his hand. “I’m serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Serious, I’m Steven,” he giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, dropping the subject to his relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven...knows people are probably staring, but not for the right reasons. Male Omegas and Female Alphas weren’t exactly common, especially on Beach City boardwalk. Thankfully, no one bothers them about that fact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the trip goes smoothly, though that weird pressure keeps building up, much to Steven’s chargain. He chalks it down to hunger, engulfing two bags of donuts as they settled onto a nearby bench near the sea. To his surprise, the hunger persists, until Connie lends him some of hers, rubbing his back as he eats. It’s nice. He leans into the touch. His toes curl as her hand reaches the middle of his back. A jolt of pleasure hits him. Immediately, his face pinkins once more, the bright color spreading to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did it suddenly get hotter? He unzips his jacket, nearly hissing as his arms rub against his chest. His pectorals ache like a heavy workout routine with Jasper, the heat spreading out from there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connie stops rubbing his back. She leans over, concern in her gaze. “Steven, is everything okay, you—“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up close, Steven watches her pupils dilate, the black overtaking the dark chocolate irises he so loves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven squirms in his seat. He really stank, didn’t he? Dang it. Their first date back from college and he ruins it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven,” Connie begins in a throaty tone that sends shivers down his spine. “Did you take your suppressants today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Supress-whats?” He lifts a brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re what Omegas use to suppress their heats.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never had a heat before though.” His eyes widen as realization set in “Ohhhhh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course. Th heightened senses, the unusual scent,, his uncomfortable feelings. He knew some stuff about human biology on account of Pearl’s teachings, but she hadn’t put as much emphasis on human secondary sex as gem history and geological shifts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, this was a heat. Huh. He thought it would be—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp pain hits his middle, enough that he doubles over, gasping at the intensity of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Connie, what is—“ he groans as another one hits, stronger and longer than the last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh stars. Panic gripes his chest. This is not like how Pearl described it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get you back to your house.” She says, getting up off the bench. “Before the worst part starts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to shoot back with a snide remark (worst part? What the heck does that mean?), but the pain is building and he’s too scared to stay out in the open, not after the stories he’s heard. He gets up on wobbly legs. Can he run it? Maybe he can float home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connie makes up his mind for him. She scoops him up into a bridle hold, then starts sprinting toward the direction of his house. His heart thumps wildly, marveling at her strength and speed. Other than a few catcalls and cheers from some tourists most people leave them alone, moving away as they traveled back to his home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thank the stars the gems aren’t home today. Connie kicks open the door with a solid kick, nearly knocking the hinges out. Steven squirms in her grip, the heat making everything slippery and hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His forehead breaks into a sweat, his entire body uncomfortable tight and warm. Did his clothes shrink in the wash? He groans. Of all the luck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, Connie puts him on his bed. Her expression is strained, as if she were concentrating hard on something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should leave. I don’t want you to regret anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dismay hits him. She can’t! He needs her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants her. More than anything. And not because of the heat. He had planned to approach the subject of sex soon (the furthest they had gone being heavy petting) but he is okay with starting now. Especially if it’s with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs her hand. “No, wait. I won’t. Please.” He presses her hand to his chest. The skin contact sends shivers down his spine. So good, so warm, so Connie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re in heat,” she contends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I trust you. You’re my girlfriend and...I love you. I want my first time to be with you,” he confesses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her features grow serious. “Are you certain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses the back of her hand. “Positive.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands move the moment he finishes speaking, roaming his jacket. She slips it off him, fingers massaging the aching parts of him in a way that makes him gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shirt is harder. Ever since he hit his second puberty his body had changed, rounding out in places he wasn’t before. Connie’s hands squeezed the new flesh, earning a soft cry from his lips. She peels the top off soon after, her lips finding his right nipple. He yelps. The pangs in his middle travel lower and lower, until his legs clench as a wetness overtakes him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Connie,” he begs, breathing heavily as the heat reaches its peak. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She answers his call, stripping off the rest in quick succession. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches up, hooking his arms around her neck, grinding against her thigh as the pain and want intermixed. He could barely think over the thundering beat of his heart. His pink powers react to his emotions, slowly spreading across his skin until he is hot, pink and horny. L</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants her out of her clothes. He wants to see her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful,” she whispers into his flesh. In a moment of spiked intensity, instead of taking off her shirt he accidentally rips it in two. Steven covers his face. Connie laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he mumbles. “I’ll buy you a new one. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that, Universe,” she says, pulling down her jeans to reveal her own arousal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven flushes even more. He knows alpha females have dicks, but he didn’t expect it to be so thick. It overshadows his own by several inches. Not that he cares. He is too busy grinding against it, earning a moan from Connie he spreads the slick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His inner folds ache, throbbing as more pangs erupted from his abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connie climbs on top, the bed rocking as she positions herself near his entrance, sending a trail over kisses down his neck as she does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so sweet, Steven. I love you, more than anything,” she states, murmuring other lovely words that slid beneath his vulnerable skin, softly caressing his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More than the Spirit Morph saga?” He jokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grins, nodding in confirmation as her hips move, slowly sliding into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wetness pours from his eyes as she moves in, inch by inch, until he is full. It is a mixture of pain and pleasure, his body not used to the foreign feeling. She is bigger than she appears, or he is smaller. Probably the later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain disappears as Connie starts to rock, her motions sending him into a frenzy of need. His legs wrap around her waist, desperately wanting the close contact. He gasps as her digits explore his body once more, digging into the thickness of his backside. Her mouth continues to spread kisses across his form, leaving him feeling more loved than ever before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressure builds. His gut clenches in anticipation. Connie must have noticed for her speed increases, hitting him right where he needs it. Steven moans. It is good. So good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chokes as his insides clench, the first wave hitting him full on. He rides the orgasm, relishing the feel of Connie inside him. By the second she joins him, her fingers tangling together with his own as she rides her own orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven releases a pleased sigh. As Connie pulls out she positions herself to his side, head resting between his breasts in a way that made him giggle in contentment. He knows this probably isn’t the end of his heat, but the pressure has decreased, giving him a nice reprieve from the heightened senses and feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were amazing,” Connie says, a soft smile at her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? You were the one that was amazing.” He pauses, a worried look passing his features. “Have you ever—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, never,” she responds, pressing a quick intimate kiss to his lips. “This is my first time too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are all heats like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. According to my mom, the first ones are the most intense. It gets better after that,” she assures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a relief.” He shifts his head, finger stroking Connie’s cheek. She cups the digit, placing a soft smooth on the tip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heat begins to build once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for round 2?” She asks with a cute smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven nods enthusiastically, rolling over until he sat atop. “Alright, but this time, I’m on top.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>